


Победы, поражения, пиксели

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Кайл никогда не увлекался старыми играми, но одна все равно нашла его.





	Победы, поражения, пиксели

Кайл сорвал с коробки прозрачную упаковку, открыл и вытащил диск. Тот сразу поймал отражение светильника на потолке, кинул на светлые стены радужный луч. Поперек лицевой части диска шли темные буквы — Эйдж оф Паладинз, — позади которых угадывался силуэт всадника в плаще. Кайл удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

Игра попалась ему случайно. Он собирался заехать в недавно открывшийся «Водафон» по дороге, чтобы поставить на телефон новое стекло вместо разбитого. Кайл бросил машину возле автобусной остановки и в несколько шагов добежал до прозрачной двери салона связи. Дернул ручку, но дверь не поддалась. Кайла тут же нагнал свисток полисмена.

— Эй! — окрикнул тот его, и Кайл обернулся. Полицейский застыл, почти комичный в своем шлеме и с зажатым в руке свистком, а затем расплылся в улыбке.

«Я горожанин до самой смерти, — больше угадал, чем услышал Кайл. — Я горожанин…»

В ответ он показал парню большой палец. Что-то подсказало, что если бы полисмен оказался болельщиком Юнайтед, то одним штрафом он бы не отделался. 

А «Водафон» по-прежнему был закрыт. Кайл завертел по сторонам головой, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь, где могут продавать стекла или пленки. Огромная новая витрина аптеки Бутс, вечный Теско рядом, а вот между ними едва помещалось окошко, напоминающее то ли обувную мастерскую, то ли табачную лавку. Элктронные товары, прочитал Кайл. 

Элктронные, потому что нескольких красных букв не хватало, а вместо них зияли дыры. 

— Доброго вечера вам! — Кайл поднял на лоб солнцезащитные очки и заглянул внутрь темного окошка. — На айфон стеклышко можете поставить? 

Сначала показалось, что внутри пусто. Затем послышались тяжелые редкие шаги, а из глубины очень узкого коридора показался худой сутулый человек. Он не торопясь подошел к окошку, несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Кайла, а затем переспросил:

— Да? — и даже это короткое слово не могло спрятать смягченных звуков индийского английского.

— Стекло, говорю, на телефон можете поставить? — Кайл выложил гаджет на прилавок. 

Кто-то излишне бойко махал руками в раздевалке после тренировки и смахнул телефон со скамьи на пол. Он шмякнулся экраном вниз, а беспроводная колонка продолжала источать дикий электронный бит.

— Все потому что это фигня, а не музыка, — равнодушно заметил Кевин.

— Музыка-то не делась никуда, — пожал плечами Рахим и несколько раз хлопнул дверью шкафчика, повторяя ритм трека. 

Трещина прошла по диагонали. Кайл осторожно отклеил стекло, чтобы убедиться что экран не пострадал. 

— Повреждения минимальны! Сообщаю, Хьюстон, повреждения минимальны!

— Принял. Повреждения минимальны, — тут же подхватил шутку Джон и хлопнул его по плечу. Кайл притворно потер место ушиба. 

— Не усугубляй, я и так страдаю.

— Дело пяти минут, чувак. 

И вот «дело пяти минут» привело Кайла к лавке элктронных товаров и тощему индусу.

— Только наличные, — сообщил тот и вытащил откуда-то из ящиков самое обычное защитное стекло. 

Кайл нащупал в джинсах бумажную десятку фунтов. Пока сухие темные пальцы аккуратно выверяли, как расположить прозрачный прямоугольник, он рассматривал спрятанные в тени полки. Старые кнопочные телефоны и телевизионные пульты перемежались с новыми коробками Самсунгов и Сяоми. Некоторые модели были совсем незнакомые. Музыкальные диски и фильмы стояли плотно, и разглядеть можно было только корешки. Кайл любопытно скользил по ним взглядом, пытаясь найти известные ему альбомы. Игры занимали всего треть полки.

— А вот ту игру можно посмотреть? — он жестом указал на стоявшую лицом к нему коробку. Индус молча сунул ему в руки упаковку. Кайл бегло проглядел системные требования и принялся читать сюжет — какие-то магические рыцари, артефакты и прочая ерунда. Сойдет на вечер.

Кайл добавил к десятке еще пятнадцать.

— Возьму! — махнул он коробкой. Индус в ответ только лениво кивнул.

Он забрал двадцать пять фунтов, отсчитал сдачу. А потом вдруг улыбнулся, показав неровные темнеющие зубы и произнес:

— Хорошего вечера. 

— Да, и вам тоже, — почему-то Кайлу показалось, что его слова и излишне бодрый тон были неуместны.

«Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым», — отогнал он эту мысль и поторопился к машине, надеясь, что у доброго полицейского нет напарника, которому плевать на футбол в целом и Сити в частности.

Сейчас, перед телевизором и приставкой, эти моменты казались несущественными. Телефон блестел гладкой ровненькой поверхностью, а игра должна была скрасить невзрачный вечер. Кайл поудобнее сжал джойстик, а на экране телевизора появилась полоса загрузки, оформленная в тех же сумрачных тонах, что и обложка. Зазвучала фоновая музыка.

Ненавзчиво звякнул телефон, и Кайл мельком бросил взгляд: не умирающий никогда соседский чат Олд Хэббиш стрит снова наполнялся сообщениями. Снова кому-то мешала чья-то собака, кому-то — чьи-то дети, а некоторые просто не упускали шанса влезть в очередную перепалку. Кайл только улыбнулся. Улица, полная дорогих домов, а люди все равно придумывают себе сложности. Лично ему не мешали ни собаки, ни дети.

Загрузка немного замедлилась, и Кайл нетерпеливо потыкал в кнопку джойстика. Экран пару раз мигнул и пошел пикселями, а мелодичная волынка на фоне сменилась примитивным рингтоном, напоминавшим сопровождение к древним приставочным играм.

Кайл отложил джойстик и схватил коробку. Прочитал описание снова.

«Может, это типа ностальгический проект? Вернись в девяностые, а то и еще дальше?»

Но игра требовала современной мощности и обещала быть зрелищной и красивой. Крохотные кадры на обратной стороне коробки показывали темные замки, леса и туманные болота. Пиксели на экране по сложности своего дизайна смахивали на пакмана.

«эйдж оф паладинз» вбил Кайл в поисковую строку, и гугл тут же высыпал ему ворох страниц. Купить, играть, скачать… Он выбрал какой-то геймерский форум и начал листать тред.

Игроки обменивались опытом, читкодами и обсуждали стримеров. По скринам дизайн игры казался современным и даже пижонским. Кто-то из играющих на компьютере даже жаловался, что видеокарта не тянет «такой графон». 

Объяснение было одно: пиксели это просто дизайн в режиме загрузки или ожидания, и все придет в норму, когда игра полностью запустится. И когда полоса доползла до конца, Кайл уже приготовился к красивому меню.

«Игрок 1, — значилось на экране крупными квадратными буквами. — Начать». 

Кайл сфотографировал привет из прошлого на экране своего телевизора на телефон. Это было даже забавно. Было и еще одно логическое объяснение: на фабрике ошиблись, и на диск с игрой для любителей ретро наклеили не ту картинку.

Эта версия понравилась Кайлу еще больше, потому что все сразу же вставало на свои места. И непонятный магазин, и картинка, и коробка. 

— Тогда почему бы и не начать? — спросил он у самого себя и нажал старт.

Веселая музыка сменилась на монотонную. В фигурке в углу экрана вполне угадывался всадник, а вокруг него — поля и леса. Кайл попробовал подвигаться по карте, и обстановка стала постепенно меняться. 

Разобраться удалось минут за десять — примитивная игрушка. Покупаешь оружие и войнов, сражаешься с нечистью и получаешь за это деньги и земли. Кайл первым же заходом положил толпу орков, стреляя в них из арбалета, и получил мешок золота. Нечеткие квадратики злодеев рассыпались под бодрые звуки и превращались в монеты. После орков обнаружились гремлины — качество изображения с трудом позволяло отличить одних от других, — и с ними Кайл тоже разобрался без труда. После очередной победы вокруг рыцаря заплясали звездочки.

Кайл бросил взгляд на коробку. Потом снова на экран. Глаз зацепился за что-то: картинка. Паладин на обложке был отрисован объемно и почти как настоящий, но сходство — сходство с героем игры было очевидно. Словно ностальгирующий поклонник по-новому переосмыслил привет из прошлого века. 

«Мне нравится идея с неправильной коробкой, — скомандовал себе Кайл. — Не буду об этом думать, иначе это слишком… Слишком загадочно». 

После гремлинов появились великаны. Медленные и неповоротливые фигуры, каждый тяжелый удар которых однако отнимал треть жизни.

Те не поддались так сразу. Кайл запустил в них стрелами, но те только отскочили от них, рассыпавшись. Он попробовал достать меч, но гиганты задвигались и с невероятной быстротой для их предполагаемых размеров оказались рядом. Несколько тяжелых шагов, и — все. 

Вы потеряли первую жизнь! Начать снова? 

Кайл понял, что его захватило раздражение. Игра была простая, примитивная, он может пройти ее за вечер. Он выбрал ОК и снова отправился к оркам. На второй раз великаны опять растоптали рыцаря. Несколько взмахов мечом все-таки повредили их цветные индикаторы жизни, но Кайл снова был побежден.

Он разочарованно отшвырнул джойстик. Дойти до конца вдруг стало очень важно, словно в финале игры его ждал удивительный приз, а каждая неудача — его, Кайла Уокера, личный просчет. Привоз в дополнительное время, не меньше. 

«Еще попытка — и все», — пообещал он себе и снова сжал в ладони управление игрой. Когда он в следующий раз посмотрел на часы, перевалило далеко за полночь. До подъема на утреннюю тренировку оставалось часов пять, и Кайл понимал, что бой с друидами надо отложить хотя бы до завтра, однако руки сами тянулись к кнопкам. Каждый новый конец игры только раззадоривал.

С трудом заставив себя выключить приставку, Кайл взял телефон и направился в спальню. За это время в чате накопилось полсотни сообщений. 

Залаяла собака, и внезапно Кайл ощутил, что он согласен с миссис Барлоу и ее возмущениями.

«Задолбали ваши животные лаять по ночам!!» — написал он в беседу и не добавил никакого смайла. Кайл моментально отключился, однако спал беспокойно и проснулся в дурном расположении, несмотря на солнечный ясный день.

***

Эмерик вырос перед ним как стена, неожиданно и внезапно. Кайл попробовал качнуть его вправо, влево, но тот не поддался и поставил корпус. Словно вчерашние великаны. Кайл подумал, что Эмерик бесит. Его ошибки, которые ведущие разбирают по тв, его ненадежность, из-за которой постоянно приходится возвращаться к своим воротам, даже его дурацкий французский акцент — словом, все. Кайл убрал мяч под себя, аккуратно катнул его левой, а затем изо всех сил пробил в сторону ближней штанги. С газона брызгами разлетелись куски влажного дерна.

Мяч почти не вращался, удар вышел сильный, плотный и точно в лицо вратарю. Мурич схватился за нос, сквозь огромные голкиперские перчатки закапала кровь. 

Эмерик удивленно обернулся, а потом снова взглянул на Кайла. 

— Эй, ты что творишь-то? — обескураженно спросил он.

— Я?! — Кайлу показалось, что он ослышался. — Ты дал мне пробить из-под тебя. Себя спроси.

Из-за плеча Эмерика показался Джон в такой же кислотно-зеленой тренировочной манишке. На самом Кайле была розовая. 

— Что происходит?

— Вот он, — Кайл кивнул в сторону Эмерика, — лажает, а я виноват. Круто же.

Сначала Джон просто нахмурился, и на его лице появилось то выражение, которое бывало у него, когда он не был уверен, что понял с первого раза, но спрашивать не хотел. Забавное было выражение, и Кайл уже был готов сказать ему об этом, потому что они двое всегда говорили друг другу то, что думали, но Джон сощурился и упер ладони в бока.

— Что, блядь, происходит? — похоже, что Джон думал именно это.

— О, это же Джон я-никогда-не-ругаюсь Стоунз! Чудесная встреча этим погожим утром. 

Джон сплюнул и промолчал. Возле Мурича уже толпилась команда. Можно было подойти, извиниться, и случай исчерпал бы сам себя. Вспылил, с кем угодно случается, два слова — и все разрешилось, но перед глазами у Кайла плясали цветные буквы, которые сообщали, что игра окончена, и от этого только хотелось запулить мячом еще кому-нибудь.

В спину светило не по-утреннему горячее солнце, и резкий свет не давал разглядеть все, что происходило у ворот. Кайл видел разворот плеч Венсана и обеспокоенно наклонившегося Давида, к заново отросшим темным волосам которого все никак не мог привыкнуть. 

Кайл стянул манишку, бросил ее прямо на поле и зашагал в сторону скамейки. Он чувствовал, как в спину ему уперлись напряженные взгляды, но оборачиваться не стал. Он закипал, выходил из себя, и любое слово могло обернуться стократной отдачей.

Его остановила чья-то ладонь на плече. Ну конечно.

Хосеп изогнул брови, пожал плечами, и Кайл с трудом удержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть тренера и не сбросить его руку. 

— Посиди, Кайл. 

— Что… В каком смысле? 

— На лавке завтра. Стоит остыть.

Кубковый матч с Лестером — выезд на Кинг Пауэр. Переигровка после сумасшедших три-три. Кайл еще раз прокрутил в голове слова Хосепа. Тот уже был посреди поля, махал руками, словно чучело, и выглядел пародией на самого себя — размашистые жесты и эмоции до предела. Кайл спустил гетры и бросил щитки на траву.

Джон нагнал его у раздевалки. Встал у входа, сложил руки на груди и скрестил длинные ноги, но переодеваться не спешил. Кайл неторопливо вывернулся из футболки.

— Тоже решил, что к черту тренировки? Понимаю. Присоединяйся, — Кайл махнул рукой в сторону открытого шкафчика.

Джон ответил не сразу. 

— Скандал в Манчестере, — раздельно произнес он. — Игрок чемпионского Сити разбил нос товарищу по команде, а затем покинул тренировку. Как думаешь, понравится Зэ Сан такой заголовок? По-моему, круто. 

— Тебе всего двадцать четыре, еще не поздно сменить деятельность. Будешь работать пером и языком, а не ногами. Специальный спортивный корреспондент. Жду с нетерпением.

Джон подошел ближе. Кайл так и сидел на лавке, поэтому смотрел на него снизу вверх. Еще больше, чем всегда. Джон был мокрый после тренировки, взъерошенный, без обычного небрежного лоска. Запах геля после бритья мешался с запахом пота. А глаза — всегда светлые, то ли серые, то ли голубые. 

В любой другой раз Кайл взял бы Джона за руку, потянул на себя, чтобы оба они упали на скамейку в раздевалке. Или хотя бы пошутил об этом. Слово за слово, и вот Джон уже смеялся бы до слез. Можно было бы поцеловать его украдкой или прикусить за шею, но только осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил.

Происходящему между ними Кайл названия давать не хотел. Джон совершенно точно был его лучшим другом и напарником во всех дурацких начинаниях, а вот все, что шло немного дальше… Первое время они оба неловко язвили про «подрочить по дружбе», но в какой-то миг все неуловимо переменилось, и шутки закончились. Теперь они просто перестали говорить об этом, словно замалчивание вырезало из реальности эти моменты. Ни об одном из них Кайл не жалел и надеялся, что и Джон тоже. 

Словосочетание «друзья с привилегиями» был бы тут очень кстати, но Кайл, как-то задумавшись о том, чем заканчиваются все фильмы с таким сюжетом, затолкал эту мысль подальше. 

За руку он Джона не взял.

Рыцарь крушил врагов и должен был быть непобежденным, а каждая смерть говорила, что огры, тролли и великаны оказались сильнее. Ерунда! Еще вечер, и Кайл будет победителем и получит то, что полагается лучшему. 

Лавка в раздевалке вдруг стала жесткой и неудобной.

Он резко поднялся, едва не заехав Джону по подбородку. Тот отпрянул.

— Если вернешься и скажешь, что это была случайность… — начал Джон.

— А если нет? Если не случайность?

— То у тебя поехала крыша, Кайл Уокер. Тебя прокляли скаузеры, похитили инопланетяне или заменили андроидом. В другое я не поверю. 

— Не корреспондентом, извини, Стоунзи. Фантастом. В твоих книжках футбол вернется домой силами рыцарей короля Артура. Не забудь поблагодарить меня за сюжет в предисловии.

На секунду Кайл пожалел о сегодняшнем дне. Об Эмерике, о разбитом носе Мурича, о разочарованном — теперь он понял это! — Хосепе. И Джоне, который сейчас стоя перед ним, снова сложил руки на груди. Но ощущение прошло так же стремительно, как и появилось. К сожалению, в раздевалке не было двери, которой можно было бы хлопнуть.

Джон чуть посторонился, чтобы дать ему выйти, но они все равно неловко столкнулись локтями. 

***

В этот вечер в игре появился сюжет. После того, как великаны наконец разлетелись пылью, а золотой запас пополнился кучей монет, по экрану в старомодной манере побежали квадратные буквы. Кайл вчитался.

В конце рыцаря, конечно, ждет принцесса. Ее благосклонность стоит всех побежденных монстров, а сама она жанрово томится в замке, на страже которого:

«Дракон? — спросил себя Кайл. — Или еще какая-нибудь хрень». Он снова играл допоздна, и каждая смерть рыцаря вкупе с мыслью о приближающемся матче, в котором ему не сыграть, отравляла существование.

Он заблочил соседский чат, а на прочие сообщения отвечал нехарактерно коротко. Джон прислал ему один вопросительный знак, который мог означать все и сразу, но Кайл только открыл сообщение, представил, как для Джона галочки в вотсапе сменились на голубые, и ничего не отправил в ответ. 

***

Во втором тайме Алекс оказался на ближней к нему бровке. Его светлая голова мельтешила туда-сюда, но он успевал: не выключался из эпизодов и вытаскивал мячи с самой линии. Кайл одновременно и сгорал от зависти — это его фланг и его позиция! И должен был быть его матч, — и сожалел, что Алекс не записал на свой счет голевую. Прострел был на загляденье. Харри не дотянулся до мяча своей длинной мощной ногой, а Серхио, почуяв гол, как животные чуют кровь, поправил направление мяча носком бутсы. Сити вышел бы вперед, если бы крашеный чуб Серхио не оказался в оффсайде.

Журналистам наверняка приглянется этот момент, чтобы снова поговорить о том, сколько очков горожане потеряют в чемпионате, когда и туда нагрянет беспощадная система видеоповтора.

Два-один пока не случилось, и временами Кайл почти физически ощущал, как Лестер в недолгие минуты своего владения ищет пути и подступы, а на редких угловых хозяев заставлял себя не закрывать глаза: голова Харри — грозное оружие, и Кайл был бы рад, если бы тот использовал его исключительно в играх сборной. 

Мяч выбили почти на середину поля, и Кевин подобрал его аккуратным и быстрым движением. Кайл невольно залюбовался.

Хосеп заломил руки, словно они проигрывали один мяч за минуту до конца добавленного времени. 

Алекс неловко принял передачу от Бернарду, чуть завозился, и его почти накрыл Бен. Тот попытался выцарапать мяч, и они вдвоем затанцевали на тесном клочке поля. Небрежный мах, и шипы царапнули Алекса по лодыжке, а мяч укатился за боковую. Свисток Аткинсона прервал игру. Судья сказал Бену несколько уверенных слов, тот недовольно свел брови, но протестовать не стал, даже послушно кивнул. Рахим помог Алексу подняться. 

Мяч ввели из-за боковой. Кайл бросил взгляд на табло: восемьдесят третья. Может, у Хосепа и есть причины для беспокойства. Молодой Джеймс Мэддисон здорово отобрал мяч, и защита Сити немного отошла к своей штрафной. Джон вытер пот рукавом, а Эмерик сбоку от него махнул рукой, прося Кевина опуститься чуть ниже. На правом фланге Алекс, совсем рядом от тренеров, растирал свою лодыжку.

Тренер повернулся, и Кайл прочитал все по его экспрессивному подвижному лицу. Надел манишку и поторопился начать разминаться. 

Замену Алекс попросил через две минуты. Кайл чувствовал, что мышцы еще не разошлись до конца, Артета в третий раз повторял, чтобы он не сваливался с фланга в центр, а внутри уже разгоралось предвкушение, которое могут дать только игра и поле. Когда обостряется интуиция и тело живет своей удивительной жизнью: реагирует молниеносно и стремительно, даже если голова еще не успела осознать. 

Он машинально хлопнул Алекса по ладоням, ловя себя на том, что не сочувствует чужой травме. Игра пахла потом, влажной травой и дополнительным временем. Рядом разминался Кагава.

Шипы приятно входили в податливую землю, бутсы пружинили, и Кайл понял, что готов дать волю всему, что копилось внутри эти дни. В конце рыцаря ждет принцесса, а значит, каждая капля гнева оправдана, если ведет к цели. 

Первый же пас вышел что надо: мяч мягко лег на внешнюю сторону стопы, а потом без скачков покатился по газону, едва приминая траву Кинг Пауэр. Серхио показал большой палец. 

Игра потеряла в темпе, обе команды выдохлись, еще не отпустив прошлый матч и грозные три-три, вскрывшие дыры защиты с обеих сторон. Но момент, даже полумомент все еще мог отправить Сити в полуфинал. Или оставить за бортом.

Серхио пробил прямо в руки вратарю, и Каспер, прежде чем ввести мяч в игру, пару мгновений подержал его в руках. Стало ясно, что лисы ждут еще получаса, чтобы выгрызть свой момент, а там им вполне может повезти.

Сити же не в праве рассчитывать на удачу: это удел андердогов. Победитель просто забирает результат. 

Защитники Лестера быстро продвинули мяч вперед, но в середине поля атака захлебнулась. Джеймс даже разочарованно развел руками, не находя вариантов для продолжения, и неудачную передачу на Тилеманса ловко перехватил Фернандиньо. Сити мгновенно повернулся в сторону чужих ворот. Было видно, как смыкается оборона лис, изо всех сил стараясь не допустить гола в последние минуты. 

Выцепив, как низко расположились центральные, Кайл рванул по бровке. Ускорение заметил, конечно, Кевин. Это была бы восхитительная предголевая, если бы Бернарду, которого нашел передачей Кайл, не попал бы точно в крепкую голову Харри. Угловой. 

Кайл в сердцах плюнул и отправился подавать. Навес вышел неточный и слишком сильный. Кто-то попытался пробить, но мяч неуклюже улетел куда-то на трибуны. Свисток прозвучал, как только Каспер совершил удар от ворот. Еще два по пятнадцать, чтобы добиться результата. 

Два момента, так и не приведшие к нужному мячу, пронеслись перед глазами. Кайл стиснул бутылку и запрокинул голову, чтобы промочить горло. На ощупь пластик был холодный и влажный, а вода кислила добавками. Матч по-новой всколыхнул раздражение, и Кайл с трудом заставил себя положить бутылку обратно в ящик, а не швырнуть в сторону запасных.

Хосеп подозвал всех жестом. Команда собралась в круг спина к спине, переплели руки. Кайл уткнулся взглядом в Джона и затормозил, пропустив перед собой Эдерсона. В общем сборе он оказался между ним и Рахимом. Все были взмыленные и возбужденные. Фил казался еще бледнее, а на скулах у Кевина выступили воспаленные красные пятна, несмотря на неторопливый матч, команда казалось вымотанной и напряженной. 

Где-то сбоку Уэс крикнул что-то вроде «вперед», и ему вторили остальные двадцать игроков. Венсан кричать не стал.

— Полчаса — много, хватит, чтоб забить три. Один-четыре — хороший счет. 

— А два-пять? — улыбнулся Менди. 

Всех отпустило. 

Хосеп прочертил в блокноте еще десяток стрелок. Нарисовал бы еще сотню, но Аткинсон зажал в зубах свисток. 

Лестер завелся. Быстрый гол и обратно в оборону — план угадывался легко. Хосеп отправил разминаться Лероя, а значит, на любой пропущенный был готов ответить двумя, а то и тремя забитыми. Игроки Лестера вырывались на защиту и даже играя без мяча казались нацеленными на скорый результат. 

«Они быстро выдохнутся, — трезво отметил Кайл, — в таком темпе они протянут минут пятнадцать, а то и десять-двенадцать. На целый тайм не хватит. Если удержим, то потом точно забьем».

Это понимали и остальные. Джон и Эмерик обменялись четырьмя поперечными пасами, потом кто-то из них отдал назад. Эдерсон подержал мяч в ногах и сделал аккуратную передачу на Джона, не давая Джейми подобраться в опасную близость. Джон глазами искал возможность продолжения. Кайл вздернул вверх руку, показывая, что он свободен. 

Джон чуть промедлил. На доли секунды Кайлу почудилось, что тот не уверен: то ли в передаче, то ли в Кайле; но все же отдал, осторожно покатив мяч правой. На то,чтобы набрать скорость, у Кайла ушло несколько мгновений. За пару секунд до этого Джеймс сместился в центр для прессинга, а Бен потерял позицию — бровка была открыта. Казалось, можно было дойти до самого углового флажка, не встретив сопротивления. Кайл пробросил вперед, нагнал мяч, подработал, снова пробросил…

Кто-то резким подкатом отправил мяч за боковую линию, Кайл споткнулся и едва не уткнулся лицом в газон. Вовремя по-волейбольному подставил руки, перевернулся и тут же снова вскочил на ноги, показывая, что его сшибли. Рядом поднимался Юри. 

Аткинсон неспешно добежал до них.

— В мяч, — сообщил судья в ответ на претензии Кайла. И даже показал рукой, обернувшись к Юри. Тот кивнул.

— Какое нахрен в мяч?! — взорвался Кайл. Он словно все еще видел перед собой весь свободный фланг, уносись, а там вырежи на набегающего и реши все вопросы. — Вашу мать, если это было в мяч…

Аткинсон жестом порекомендовал успокоиться. К ним уже подбегала команда. Давид с капитанской повязкой на руке, Кевин, Джон. Кайл перевел взгляд обратно на судью и раздраженно пнул мяч, отправив его куда-то в сторону болбоев.

— Кайл! — предостерегающе окрикнул Давид, но судья уже вытащил желтую. То ли четвертую, то ли пятую за матч.

Ввели из-за боковой. Рахим хорошо принял, перевел на лево, и Лерой прострелил с острого угла. Джонни вытащил ногой с ленточки и даже избежал углового.

Минут на пять игра стала вязкой. Временами даже до Кайла долетали слова Хосепа, но ускорить передачи не получалось. Почти все возились с мячом дольше положенных секунд: возможности для передач были перекрыты, а прессинг Лестера сменился почти персональной опекой с самого центра поля. 

Пока Уилфрид Ндиди не вырвал мяч в центральном круге.

Все вдруг стало происходить с невероятной быстротой. Джеймс подхватил мяч справа, и Кайл увидел свободную полосу, ведущую в неудобный для Эдерсона угол. Это было самое простое и очевидное решение, и не увидеть его Джеймс тоже не мог. Кайл выжал последние возможности своей скорости, а тело само подсказало, что ноги не успеют — только прыжок. В голове бесконечно прокручивались все загубленные моменты сегодняшней игры. Каждый из них, который не стал голом.

Каждый момент, в который Кайл проиграл лично.

Джеймс полуразвернулся, однако Кайл уже не мог остановить свое скольжение, он попытался убрать шипы, но столкновение все равно было болезненным.

Джеймс схватился за лодыжку под пронзительный звук свистка и оглушительный рев возмущения Кинг Пауэр.

Аткинсон не мешкал: желтая, а потом красная. В подтрибунку Кайл ушел, не разговаривая ни со своими, ни с соперником. Сердце колотилось от злости на команду, что допустили такой момент, на Лестер, что они вцепляются до последнего. Кайл с ужасом понял, что в ряду виноватых для себя стоит последним.

Он со всей силы двинул кулаком в чужую стену неродного стадиона. Костяшки отозвались тупой болью.

Как мяч в середине второй пятнадцатиминутки угодил прямо под штангу, Кайл видел на экране в подтрибунке, но шум стадиона, трижды повторившего имя самого главного человека в городе Лестер, был слышен и так. 

— Джейми… — протянул голос.

— Варди! — вторили тридцать тысяч.

Джейми, мать его, Варди. 

Кайл прислонился спиной к стене, закрыл лицо руками и не увидел, как в телевизоре его движение точно повторил пожилой болельщик горожан в светло-голубой футболке с номером два. Неудачные игры случались — и у Кайла, и у всего Сити, но сейчас почему-то казалось, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. 

Не получалось ни сдержать раздражение, ни направить его в матч. И перезапустить игру, держа в руках джойстик, не было возможности. Если уж гейм-овер, то наверняка. 

Когда Аткинсон, в очередной раз сверившись с часами, дал финальный свисток, обе команды повалились на газон, но совершенно по-разному. Камера выхватила Бена, который закусил ворот футболки, но все равно был не в силах сдержать улыбку. Вымотанные игроки Сити уже поднимались, Кевин отстраненно аплодировал болельщикам, приехавшим из Манчестера.

Обратный путь в автобусе прошел почти в полном молчании. Хосеп сказал что-то эмоциональное, но совершенно дежурное, лично Кайлу — ничего.

Джон, правда, все равно сел рядом. Пустых сидений хватало, однако он упал на соседнее место, затолкал куда-то свой кожаный рюкзак и поправил наушники. Похоже, не хотел привлекать внимание к их ссоре. Если, конечно, ссора действительно была.

Дорога на игру и обратно всегда напоминала Кайлу школьный автобус, который по утрам забирал его возле дома в Шеффилде. То шумно и суматошно, то мрачноватая, как сейчас, тишина.

Телефон завибрировал, и Кайл вытащил его из кармана. Сообщение. От Джона, который сидит в десяти сантиметрах, воткнув наушники в уши и уставившись в экран.

_ничего не хочешь сказать?_

Ну, пусть будет так. 

_теперь две желтые это повод раскаиваться?_

Вопросом на вопрос. Джон, похоже, переключил трек и только затем перешел в чат. Он принялся быстро касаться клавиатуры, набирая ответное сообщение. Между бровей пролегла складка, отчего тот казался старше. Кайл ждал, украдкой смотря, как чужие пальцы стучат по сенсорной клавиатуре. Пришло сразу несколько предложений.

_у тебя происходит какая то хрень и дело не только в игре. если не хочешь рассказывать то не нужно но не ищи виноватых вокруг. не важно что проиграли сегодня но впереди еще много_

Джон поднял на него глаза.

_кубок все равно так себе трофей_ , — набрал Кайл.

*** 

Впервые Кайл столкнулся с темными эльфами. По дизайну они едва ли отличались от орков и прочей нечисти с учетом качества изображения, однако рыцарь раз за разом не мог их одолеть. Жизнь таяла. Кайл покупал мечи и стрелы, брал наемников, но игра все равно заканчивалась триумфом темных — наверное, они должны были быть прекрасными, но едва ли это можно было разглядеть, — существ.

Поле битвы снова сменилось сюжетной вставкой: где-то в башне вздыхала принцесса, а внизу, возле шипастых густых кустов, ползал дракон.

«Я так жду тебя, мой рыцарь, — бежали буквы. — Тебе осталось совсем немного в этом трудном пути. Каждая победа приближает тебя ко мне, поэтому не позволяй себе поражений». Принцесса обернулась, и даже в пикселях Кайлу показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то жуткое, пугающее и притягательное. 

«Не позволяй себе поражений», — повторил он ее слова, и это звучало, словно призыв. 

Почти как приказ.

***

Бегать — означало почти не разговаривать, поэтому начал и закончил следующую тренировку Кайл бесконечными кругами, предпочтя их дорожке в зале. Команда, все еще отходящая от поражения накануне, тоже была недовольной и немногословной. Во время игры в квадрат даже у Кевина временами получались неосторожные пасы. Он разочарованно вел плечами и переходил в отбор, пока кто-то из оппонентов не повторял его ошибки. 

Хосеп качал головой, но давить, похоже, не хотел.

Алекс со своей зафиксированной лодыжкой тренировался отдельно. Кайл некстати вспомнил, что до замены тот проводил чудесный матч. Внутренний голос прошептал, что все могло бы кончиться по-другому, если бы… Кайл одернул сам себя. 

Поражения неизбежны, и ничьей личной вины в них нет. Даже вратарь, допускающий ошибку, не может и не должен брать на себя все, однако «не позволять себе поражений» не отпускало.

Кайл засмотрелся, как Серхио тренирует пенальти. Один, второй, третий, четвертый — в штангу. 

— Тоже хочешь в нападении поиграть? — Венсан появился за спиной неожиданно, но его присутствие вдруг сразу стало осязаемым, словно он занимал больше места, больше воздуха, чем любой другой. — Сменить роль, так сказать.

— Чтобы потом все писали, как я не забил решающий пенальти или промахнулся с шести метров? Нет, не для меня.

— А так все пишут, что ты не успел за чужим нападающим.

— Не добежал и нарвался на карточку на пустом месте? — Кайл почувствовал, что пружина внутри вновь сжалась, готовая рикошетить в любую секунду.

— Круто, если ты готов с этим спорить. — Венсан сощурился, и Кайл некстати вспомнил, что тот подумывает о тренерской карьере. — Никто не говорит, что ты виноват, Кайл, и никто не упрекает тебя. 

— Ну раз так, то толку в этом разговоре? До субботы три дня, а там — Бернли и три очка. А кубок пусть катится к черту. 

Разговор не клеился. Кайл отпил воды, показывая, что сказать ему больше нечего, и Венсан оставил его покое. Сегодня вообще все решили махнуть на него рукой, и Кайл, обычно болтающий без умолку, произнес едва ли несколько фраз. С Джоном они обменялись десятком напряженных взглядов, полсотней идеальных пасов и ни единым словом.

И, конечно же, столкнулись в душевой. 

Джон обернул бедра безразмерным полотенцем, а другим, небольшим квадратным, тер влажные волосы. Где-то под тканью на ноге пряталась татуировка. Было слышно как где-то вода шумит, разбиваясь о плиточный пол. От горячих потоков наверх поднимался пар. Джон жестом попросил дать ему пройти, но Кайл только чуть шире расставил ноги в узком проходе.

Кайл положил ладонь на чужую талию, ощутив тепло тела. Джон зашипел:

— Ты какого хера творишь?

В душе наверняка было полно народу, но Кайлу почему-то было все равно. Джон был напряженный и недовольный, и это звучало как вызов. Обычно между ними не было этой опасной острой грани, поэтому сейчас все ощущалось по-новому, свежо и непривычно.

Джон все-таки наклонился и быстро поцеловал его. Скользнул ладонью по забитому предплечью вниз к локтю, а потом ловко протиснулся в щель прохода. Кайл остался во влажном пару душевых с мыслью о том, что было бы, застань их кто-то из команды. Это не пугало, а даже по-своему заводило. 

В этой странной размолвке с командой и футболом нерасположенность к нему Джона ощущалась особенно ярко, и это заставляло внутренний голос судорожно искать объяснение. 

***

Темные эльфы, похоже, были одним из последних этапов. Еще дюжина попыток, и радостный примитивный мотив поздравил Кайла с победой. Принцесса была уже где-то недалеко, загадочная и одинокая в своей башне. 

В дверь позвонили. 

Кайл не ждал ни гостей, ни доставки, а с его места возле телеэкрана не просматривалась дорога. 

«К черту, — решил Кайл, не прерывая игры, — кто бы это ни был».

Радостная музыка сменилась на сумрачную, изображение потемнело, и на горизонте появился схематичный силуэт башни, возле которой кружила зеленая фигурка, означавшая дракона. 

Звонок в дверь не утихал, став долгим сплошным звуком. Кайл обреченно отбросил джойстик. За распахнутой дверью оказался Джон. В кожаной куртке и джинсах, его машина осторожно припаркована рядом.

— Привет. 

Джон тут же затворил за собой дверь и щелкнул замком. Прислонился ко входу и чуть сгорбил плечи.

— Привет, Джон.

— Что за музыка? — звуки, доносившиеся из гостиной набирали и становились громче. И были одновременно комично простыми и устрашающими.

— Игра. Играю в приставку. — Кайл развел руками, не зная, куда направлять этот неловкий разговор. Джон пришел за ответами, но пока даже ничего не спросил. — Хочешь присоединиться? Там только, похоже, нет режима игрок-игрок, она немного… олдскульная, так говорят?

— Не думал, что ты интересуешься играми прошлого века.

Джон наконец снял куртку и бросил ее куда-то на свободное пространство. За окном уже начинало темнеть, краем глаза Кайл заметил, как начинают загораться фонари. Один из них мигнул несколько раз желтым светом, а потом снова погас.

Когда Джон сделал шаг вперед, Кайл растерялся. В любую другую минуту он, быстрый и проворный, увернулся бы от встречного движения, но сейчас, под звуки жуткого в своей примитивности саундтрека, среагировать не успел. Только отступил назад. Еще шаг. И еще один.

Лицом к лицу они дошли до холла. Кайл почувствовал, как барная стойка, пересекающая пространство, ткнулась ему куда-то повыше поясницы. Он инстинктивно схватился за холодную столешницу. 

— Что за игра?

— В которой важно побеждать, — мгновенно ответил Кайл, словно эти слова давно ждали своей минуты. 

— Важнее, — на лице Джона особенно остро выступили скулы, — чем побеждать вместе с командой? 

Удар как раз пришелся в ту самую скулу. Остановить свой кулак Кайл не успел или же не захотел успевать. Джон отпрянул, замешкался, но тут же вернул удар. Кайл ощутил, как из груди выбило воздух. Кто-то из них неудачно махнул рукой, и банка с растворимым протеином упала, осыпав их обоих мелкой пылью. Запахло ванильно-шоколадным ароматизатором с той неуловимой химической примесью, которая бывает только у спортивного питания. Джон заморгал, пытаясь отряхнуть побелевшие ресницы.

Они покатились по гладкому полу, сцепившись. Удары и острые углы наверняка грозили оставить на теле отметины. Кайл вывернулся, прижал Джона и замахнулся. Возле носа у Джона уже запеклась кровь, а повыше наливался синяк. Кайл опустил занесенный кулак, поднялся и протянул руку Джону.

Тот приподнялся на локтях, сплюнул кровавую слюну прямо на пол, но принятую руку сжал. Кайл дернул его на себя, а потом неловко обнял. Джон помедлил, безвольно опустил руки вдоль тела, и эти несколько секунд показались Кайлу невозвратными. 

А затем Джон все же медленно согнул локти, и его кисти сцепились где-то у Кайла за спиной. 

— Мы все в этой фигне, — отстраненно заметил он куда-то Кайлу в ухо. — И с ссадинами, чтобы журналистам было о чем поговорить.

— Им всегда есть, о чем поговорить. Мы же чемпионы. Пойдешь в душ?

Джон отстранился и придирчиво оглядел себя с головы до ног.

— Есть варианты?

Еще до того, как в ванной зашумела вода, Кайл вернулся в гостиную. Он собирался выключить приставку, забросить ее подальше вместе с загадочным диском и попытаться зачеркнуть эти неудачные дни, но стоило ему вновь оказаться перед экраном, «не позволяй себе поражений» снова отозвалось в подсознании. Джойстик будто сам лег в руку.

Рыцарь двигался по карте, с каждым нажатием кнопки все приближаясь к заветной цели. Одна полоса дороги, другая, схематичные деревни, и вот башня выросла перед ним неотвратимой стеной. Несколько точных выстрелов, и тяжелое драконье тело упало в розовые кусты. Последняя преграда.

«Слишком просто, — пронеслось у Кайла в голове. — Не может такого быть».

Он поднялся по витой лестнице. Монотонная музыка не переставала быть тревожной и не подходящей для триумфального спасения принцессы. Распахнулась пиксельная дверь, и рыцарь оказался внутри.

«Так долго ждала тебя! — замелькали буквы. — Никто, кроме тебя, не смог зайти так далеко».

Она стояла спиной к высокому арочному окну. Еще немного — и обернется, завершив игру победой. 

И действительно обернулась. Но розовое платье окрасилось в ядовитую зелень, а вместо локонов по ее плечам заструились змеи. 

«...и ты первый станешь жертвой, давшей мне силы!»

Кайл зажал кнопку выстрела, но стрелы закончились. Ведьма приближалась, рыцарь обреченно выхватил меч, а Кайлу казалось, что он одновременно несется в неуправляемом автомобиле, прыгает с парашютом и бьет решающий пенальти. Колотилось сердце, игра снова стала необъяснимо важной. Средством триумфа и ликования. Источником победы.

Босые шаги Джона Кайл не расслышал.

— Какого?..— донеслось из-за плеча. 

Ни первый, ни второй взмах меча не повредили ведьме. Рыцарь вдруг показался маленьким и бесполезным, а она — воплощением силы. Никакое плохое качество не прятало ужаса и опасности. Ведьма собрала в руках зеленый сгусток энергии, рыцарь безвольно замер посреди экрана, а Кайл успел подумать, что безнадежно проиграл. 

Экран погас.

Музыка прекратилась, а изображение пропало. Джон вытащил диск из приставки, покрутил его в пальцах, а затем, не сомневаясь, сломал пополам. В руках у него остались две полукруглые неровные части.

— Я не знаю, зачем я это сделал, — выдохнул он, — но ты казался совершенно поехавшим. Все в порядке?

Кайл привалился спиной к дивану и отложил джойстик. Немного занемели пальцы и запястья и затекла шея, но стало легче. Кайл понял, что дышит, словно после долгого бега.

— В порядке, да. Больше в порядке, чем был все это время. То ли пора начать верить в мистику, то ли провериться. 

Нависавшее над ним давящее беспокойство и раздражение отступили, а последние слова и поступки вдруг стали казаться глупыми, захотелось отменить их.

— Смой с себя, — Джон неопределенно помахал рукой, — вот это все. И заклей бровь, — он усмехнулся, — а то я попал очень точно.

Кайл дотронулся и ощутил, что там набухает основательная шишка. Болезненная, но от этого захотелось только рассмеяться.

***

Конечно, тот же самый полицейский слонялся вдоль проезжей части.

— Эй, парень! — тот обернулся, ища источник голоса, и Кайл снял очки. Полисмен удивленно вскинул белесые брови.

— О, я не думал, что вы вернетесь! Как круто, а я так жалел, что в прошлый раз не попросил фото…

Кайл не без радости щелкнул их обоих на камеру телефона.

— Тут недалеко была лавочка индуса. Не припоминаешь? 

Тот покачал головой. Кайл поискал взглядом место, где в его руках оказалась загадочная игра, но окошко между извечных Бутс и Теско было заклеено, а поверх висела табличка «Аренда». Никаких «элктрнных» товаров.

— Вот там.

— Там уже полгода, как ничего нет. А раньше газеты продавали. Мне жаль, — парень немного сник. — Жаль, что Лестеру проиграли. Не думаю, что кто-то виноват, — тут же опомнился он. — Просто так сложилось. 

— В субботу будет лучше, — пообещал Кайл и подумал, что сам верит в свои слова. 

— Конечно, мы же горожане.

— До самой смерти.

Может, быть, прозвучало не очень оптимистично, но Кайл почувствовал, что это дает ему сил. Он отсалютовал парню, завел машину и выжал газ. Тренировка грозила быть тяжелой, даже неприятной: слишком многое из того, что было сказано в последние дни, предстояло исправить. 

А пиксели и нездоровое, гнетущее желание победы остались в прошлом.

**Author's Note:**

> Описанный в фике матч - творческая выдумка и не соответствует ни одной игре сезона, а составы команд на текущий момент, т.е. Юри Тилеманс играет в аренде в Лестере.  
> Саша Зинченко стал Алексом потому что мне показалось, что так уместнее со стороны англичанина-Кайла. А играет он справа, а не слева, потому что Пеп может воткнуть его куда угодно


End file.
